conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time line
This time line is a compendium of significant military and political global events. War of the Worlds * 1920: At the behest of Maj. Gen. , the German Secret societies join together in Munich, Germany, in support of the National Socialist German Workers' Party * 1924: The University of Munich is involved in anti-matter research headed by physicist * 1925: Austrian physicist developed a number of fundamental results in the field of quantum theory, postulating the in Vienna. * 1928: The modern theory of antimatter began with a paper by . Dirac realised that his relativistic version of the Schrödinger wave equation for electrons predicted the possibility of s. * 1933: The SS ( ) become more powerful; A ban is placed on German Secret societies; and groups like Thule become dissolved. The SS take an interest in physicist 's anti-matter research. * 1933 Aug: First Soviet rocket launched * 1934: The Rundflugzeug (RFZ) program is initiated by the SS, utilizing Schumann's anti-matter research to test fly Nazi flying discs. * 1935: Scientific breakthroughs of the 1930s make the possible. * 1938 Oct: Orson Wells’ “The War of the Worlds” radio drama airs * 1939 Sep 01: begins with invasion of Poland * 1942: activated * 1943 Oct 28: The Philadelphia Experiment takes place. * 1945 Jul 16: , the first detonation of a nuclear weapon * 1945 Aug 6 and 9: * 1945 Sep 02: End of World War II * 1945 Nov: Secretive Operation Paperclip is in full effect. * 1946 Jan 19: first flight of ( U.S. supersonic research project ) Cold War * 1947: the begins * 1947 Mar 12: the to counter Soviet geopolitical expansion during the Cold War * 1947 Jul 2/3: Roswell UFO incident- aprox time of actual crash * 1947 Jul 08: Roswell, New Mexico, press release of * 1947 Jul 08: San Diego, California, Memorandum 6751 (Classified): informs presence of "supernormal" beings * 1947 Jul 14: a civilian, William Brazel, discovers evidence of the Roswell UFO incident * 1947: Physicist (who worked on anti-matter research for the Rundflugzeug (RFZ) program of the SS) was brought to the US, under Operation Paperclip. Guess where? Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio, USA. After one year, Schumann is returned to Munich, Germany. * 1947 Aug 15: is disbanded * 1947 Sep 17: The is founded with James Forrestal installed as the first Secretary for this position. Forrestal is also said to have been sworn in to Majority 12. * c. 1947: Levitation / Teleportation research and development begins in the United States (See ) after German teams from have joined former members of the . * 1949 May 22: James Forrestal is murdered, made to look like a suicide, by Men in Black from a US intelligence office. * 1950-3: Project MKUltra comes out of the Korean War. Space Race to conduct first teleporation event]] * 1954: Bilderberg Group is founded. * 1955 Aug 02: US and Soviet challenge * 1958: and established under the administration, with as Vice President * 1962 Mar 13: Operation Northwoods —to hijack airplanes, sink a US vessel, and blame the Cubans for it—is proposed to John F. Kennedy to invade Cuba. JFK turns that proposal down. * 1963 Nov 22: Kennedy assassination * c. 1964: DARPA's Project Pegasus is launched under administration; conducts successful teleportation event * c. 1965: Major program delays in NASA's requiring a to investigate * 1970: Under 's administration, DARPA's Project Pegasus discovers time travel * c. 1970: Soviet Union conducts " " research * 1972: a large black time-gate is created by the US with an investor, * c. 1978: Under 's administration, is initiated by the US Army, at Fort Meade; (RV) experimentation * 1982 Feb: goes public about Dulce Base ]] * 1983 Mar 23: Reagan publicly announces his ♥ for Star Wars; Thus the is established. * 1989 May: In Nevada, USA, Bob Lazar exposes Area 51; a term no one has heard of before at least not in the context of a US military installation. Further, Lazar claimed that the US was in possession of exotic anti-matter powered propulsion technology. New World Order * 1990 September fucking 11, at 9:09 p.m—George H W Bush gives his NWO speech (New World Order is consummated). Watch it on C-SPAN with the time stamp (right)-> * 1991 Dec 26: ; Cold War ends. Space race officially ends; NASA goes to shit. * 1993 Nov: European Union Founded * 1995: Monica finds a new member in the White House—named Billy-Willy (See ). * 1999: The COMETA study on UFOs, conducted by France, is released to the public, which actually stirs negative reactions from certain US politicians (See ). 2001 |link=George W Bush]] * Jan 20: George W. Bush is sworn in as the 43rd President of the United States. * Feb 16: Iraq disarmament crisis: British and U.S. forces carry out bombing raids, attempting to disable Iraq's air defense network. * Sep 10: Donald Rumsfeld gives a speech regarding $2.3 trillion in Pentagon spending that cannot be accounted for. He identifies the Pentagon bureaucracy as the biggest threat to America. * Sep 11: 9/11 events (New World Order is born). * October 7: The United States invades Afghanistan, with participation from other nations, thus officially beginning the War on Terror (See Operation 9/11). 2002 's ass to mouth speech on " "]] * Jan 1: The Euro is officially introduced in the Eurozone countries. The former currencies of all the countries that use the Euro ceased to be legal tender on February 28. * Jul 23: The Downing Street memo dated this day, indicates that a “legal reason” for “Regime change” to invade Iraq had not yet been established. * Nov 9: Donald Rumsfeld talks out of his ass with " " speech. * Nov 25: U.S. President George W. Bush signs the Homeland Security Act into law. 2003 * Mar 19: 2003 invasion of Iraq, thus begins the . * Dec 13: Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in the small town of Ad-Dawr by the U.S. Army. 2004 * May 1: The largest expansion to date of the European Union takes place, extending the Union by 10 member states: Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Slovenia, Hungary, Malta and Cyprus. * June 28: The U.S.-led coalition occupying Iraq, the Coalition Provisional Authority (CPA), transfers sovereignty to the Iraqi Interim Government. *Robert Bigelow accepts to be privately contracted out by the Pentagon, and thus closes NIDS. 2005 * January 20: George W. Bush is inaugurated for a second term as President of the United States * February 10: North Korea announces that it possesses nuclear weapons as a protection against the hostility it feels from the United States. * April 23: The first ever YouTube video is uploaded, titled Me at the zoo. * September 19: North Korea agrees to stop building nuclear weapons in exchange for aid and cooperation. * October 19: The trial of Saddam Hussein begins. 2006 * October 9: North Korea claims to have conducted its first-ever nuclear test. * November 5: Former President of Iraq Saddam Hussein is sentenced to death by hanging by the Iraqi Special Tribunal. 2007 * June 29: The iPhone, the first modern smartphone, is released in the United States. * Robert Bigelow was awarded $22,000,000 to conduct a UFO study; a portion of that money was allocated to the bogus Advanced Aerospace Threat Identification Program (AATIP). 2009 declassifying UFO files.]] * January 3: Bitcoin starts * 2009 Dec 29: President Barack Obama issues Executive Order 13526 declassifying UFO files * 2010 Nov 30: Disclosure of UFO files for public access by the FBI at: [https://vault.fbi.gov/unexplained-phenomenon FBI Records: The Vault- Unexplained Phenomenon] 2013 * June 6: Former CIA employee Edward Snowden discloses operations engaged in by a U.S. government mass surveillance program to news publications and flees the country, later being granted temporary asylum in Russia. * August 29: The United Kingdom Parliament votes against UK military attacks on Syria. 2014 * February: The Ebola virus epidemic in West Africa begins, infecting at least 28,616 people and killing at least 11,310 people, the most severe both in terms of numbers of infections and casualties. * February 22: Ukrainian (CIA-OP) revolution: The Verkhovna Rada (Ukrainian parliament) votes to remove President Viktor Yanukovych from office. * April 7: The Donetsk People's Republic unilaterally declares its independence from Ukraine. * April 28: United States President Barack Obama's new economic sanctions against Russia go into effect, targeting companies and individuals close to Russian President Vladimir Putin. * May 12: The Luhansk People's Republic unilaterally declares its independence from Ukraine. * The Donetsk People's Republic and the Luhansk People's Republic declare the formation of Novorossiya, also referred to as the Union of People's Republics. * June 13: The military intervention against ISIS begins. 2015 * December 9: Russia fires first submarine missiles against ISIS targets in Syria. * *Needs more content... 2016 * June 23: The United Kingdom votes in a referendum to leave the European Union. * July 15: In Turkey, a faction within the Turkish Armed Forces that organized "themselves" as the Peace at Home Council, unsuccessfully stages a coup against the state institutions, resulting in the deaths of at least two hundred and forty and the triggering of a series of unprecedented purgesthroughout the country. * September 9: The government of North Korea conducts its fifth and reportedly biggest nuclear test. World leaders condemn the act, with South Korea calling it "maniacal recklessness". * December 19: Andrei Karlov, the Russian ambassador to Turkey, is assassinated in Ankara. 2017 * January 20: Donald Trump is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States. * February 11: North Korea prompts international condemnation by test firing a ballistic missile across the Sea of Japan. * April 6: In response to a false flag chemical weapons attack on a rebel-held town, the U.S. military launches 59 Tomahawk cruise missiles at an air base in Syria. Russia describes the strikes as an "aggression", adding they significantly damage U.S.–Russia ties. * July 4: Russia and China urge North Korea to halt its missile and nuclear programs after it successfully tested its first intercontinental ballistic missile. * July 7: The Treaty on the Prohibition of Nuclear Weapons is voted for by 122 states. * July 10: Iraqi Civil War: Mosul is declared fully liberated from the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIS). * September 1: Russian President Vladimir Putin expels 755 diplomats in response to United State ssanctions. * September 3: North Korea conducts its sixth and most powerful nuclear test. * October 1: Fifty-eight people are killed and 851 injured when Stephen Paddock opens fire on a crowd in Las Vegas. * October 12: The United States announces its decision to withdraw from UNESCO and is immediately followed by Israel. * October 17: "Syrian Civil War" (Proxy war): Raqqa is declared fully liberated from ISIS. * October 25: Xi Jinping assumes his second term as General Secretary (China's paramount leader), and the political theory Xi Jinping Thought is written into the party's constitution. * October 27: Based on the results of a previously held referendum, Catalonia declares independence from Spain, but the Catalan Republic is not recognised by the Spanish government or any other sovereign nation. * November 3: Syrian Civil War: both Deir ez-Zor in Syria and Al-Qa'im in Iraq are declared liberated from ISIS on the same day. * December 6: The United States officially recognises Jerusalem as Israel's capital. * December 22: The UN Security Council votes 15–0 in favor of additional sanctions on North Korea, including measures to slash the country's petroleum imports by up to 90%. 2018 * January 13: The Hawaii Emergency Management Agency sends a false alarm warning of an incoming ballistic missile attack, causing panic across the state. * January 20: Turkey, led by President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, announces the beginning of a military offensive to capture a portion of northern Syria from Kurdish forces, amidst the ongoing Kurdish–Turkish conflict. * February 14: A mass shooting occurred at Marjory Stoneman Douglas High School in Parkland, Florida. * March 4: Former Russian double agent Sergei Skripal and daughter Yulia are poisoned by the Novichok nerve agent in Salisbury, England. * March 9: President of the United States Donald Trump accepts an invitation from North Korean leader Kim Jong-un for a meeting by May to discuss the denuclearisation of North Korea. * March 11: China's government approves a constitutional change that removes term limits for its leaders, granting Xi Jinping the status of "President for Life". Xi is also the General Secretary of the Communist Party of China (paramount leader). * March 18: In the Russian presidential election, Vladimir Putin is elected for a fourth term, winning approximately 75% of the vote. * March 24: In over 800 cities, people participate in student-led demonstrations against gun violence and mass shootings, calling for stronger gun control in the "March for Our Lives". * March 28: The North Korean supreme leader Kim Jong-un meets Chinese paramount leader Xi Jinping. * April 8: 70 people reported to have died, after a staged sarin chemical attack in Douma, the last rebel-held town in Syria's Eastern Ghouta. * April 13: The United States, the United Kingdom and France order the bombing of Syrian military bases, in response to the false flag Sarin attack blamed on Bashar al-Assad's regime against civilians in Ghouta. 2019 * March 29: The United Kingdom's membership of the European Union ceased in accordance with Article 50. The New Paradigm 2029 * It's predicted that Nostradamus' 27 year war (which started with the War on terror (2002); Compare to Wikipedia's ) ends here with a big blast (See Nostradamus, The horrible war). * It's not over. According to Nostradamus, something worst follows. References Category:Conspiracies